


West Family BBQ

by Immaryrawr12



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barbecue, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Father-Daughter Relationship, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immaryrawr12/pseuds/Immaryrawr12
Summary: Iris bonds with Joe and Jenna while preparing for the West family BBQ.
Relationships: Iris West & Joe West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	West Family BBQ

**Author's Note:**

> My Day 2 entry for the Iris West Allen Week celebration on Tumblr.

Iris could hardly contain her excitement. Today was the monthly West Family BBQ. It started when Iris and Barry were young. Joe worked long and inconvenient hours. Thankfully with the help of neighbors and family members, Barry and Iris were taken care of and well fed, but Joe often felt guilty for not being home enough to spend time with them. So, Joe decided that once a month, he would take off and barbecue for the kids. As they got older, Barry and Iris would invite friends and college roommates. Nowadays, West Family BBQs included the entire family—Wally, Cecile, Joanie, and baby Jenna. 

Iris was excited. This was the first West Family BBQ since Jenna was born. Iris was excited to introduce her new little sister to this particular family tradition. She was going over early to help her dad prepare the food. Barry and Wally were at STAR Labs and Joan=nie was on her was to Central City. With Cecile taking care of the new baby, Iris wanted to help her dad out as much as possible. 

So, when she walked through the door of her childhood home, she was shocked to see her dad asleep on the couch, baby Jenna asleep on his chest. 

“Dad?” Iris called, touching his shoulder to wake him up.

He startled awake, tightening his grip on Jenna. 

“Hey,” he said, “What time is it?”

“A little after 11, where’s Cecile?”

“Joanie had a little trouble out on the road, so Cecile is going to get her,” Joe said. “I told her that I could take care of Jenna and prepare the food.”

Iris couldn’t help but smile at her dad doting on his new daughter. 

“Well, I’ll take Jenna and lay her down in her crib if you want to start in the kitchen,” Iris said, grabbing Jenna from her   
dad’s arms.

“Thanks, honey.”

“No problem.”

Iris took Jenna upstairs and laid her in her crib. Her baby sister was still soundly asleep, so Iris went back down to help her dad in the kitchen. 

After a while, Joe was outside starting up the grill. Jenna had woken up, so Iris went and brought her back downstairs. The two of them were playing in the living room. Iris loved her little sister. She didn’t spend much time with her. Between fighting metahumans at STAR Labs and working as a reporter and starting her blog, she hasn’t been able to see Jenna as much. It was moments like these that made Iris’ heart full. 

“Barry and Wally should be here soon. I’m going to go ahead and throw some burgers a grill because we know those two are going to want to eat as soon as they get here,” Joe laughed.

“Sounds good,” Iris smiled. 

“Look at you two, both of my baby girls,” Joe smiled. 

“I can’t wait until Wally and Joanie get here. We definitely need to take some pictures.”

“I agree. I don’t get to see you kids all together very often,” Joe said. 

“Oh, Dad-“ Iris started to apologize, but Joe cut her off.

“No, I understand. Everyone has a lot going on. Joanne is getting her degree, Wally is traveling around the world, and you and Barry are busy saving the world and I am so proud of all of you and everything that you all do.” 

“Aw Dad,” Iris said, standing up to give her dad a hug. “I love you.”

“I love you too, kid,” Joe hugged her back. “ Now, let me get the burgers going before the boys get here.”  
****

Barry and Wally showed up shortly after Joe put burgers on the grill, and they immediately scarfed down a few burgers each. Cecile and Joanie showed up not long after the boys did. They spent the rest of the day playing games, eating, laughing, and catching up. Iris took lots of pictures of everything, but most importantly of her and her siblings. She would later print some of them out and get them framed for her dad. 

Iris was just happy getting to spend this quality time with her family. She was her happiest when she was with her dad, her husband, and her siblings—and she was already planning new games to play at next month’s West family BBQ.


End file.
